


The Wedding

by haliney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliney/pseuds/haliney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written after a discussion with a friend about Jim and Uhura's relationship and how it is much closer and more friendly than most people tend to portray it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

The Bachelor Party was everything Spock didn't want. To start, it existed, despite his repeated insistence that it was 'unnecessary' and his time would be better spent meditating on the important events to follow the next day.

Jim, the self-appointed Best Man, wouldn't have any of that. No, he’d claimed the bar lounge for the party, turning up the music, letting the alcohol flow, things quickly devolving into wildness. Sulu and Chekov were right there with Jim, as was Scotty, hiccupping with giddiness while McCoy hid in a corner growing progressively drunker, while Spock sat at the center of it all, stiff backed and uncomfortable.

Until Jim presented him with the first cup of chocolate milk.

They showed up to the ceremony the next day with Spock’s hair ever so slightly askew. Nyota stared at, and then at Spock, and then at Jim, squinting at the man who just grinned and gave her double thumbs up.

When it was time for the Father-Daughter dance, while it had been Leonard who’d give her away, it was Jim who stepped forward to take her in his arms. The two men had decided between themselves to split the duties, taking up the mantle for her father, lost in deep space.

He spun her around the dance floor gracefully, saying, “You look all right, I guess,” to which she replied, “I am so glad I am fluent in ‘Obnoxious Captain’ else I would be offended right now,” with a laugh. He just grinned back at her with, “Don’t make me get sentimental now,” making her smack him lightly on his arm before resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

The song came to an end and he delivered her back to her husband, but not before she kissed him on the cheek and he gave Spock a meaningful look, reminding him once again of his promise to strangle the half-Vulcan with his spleen if he ever hurt Nyota, best friend or not.

And when the party finally chased off the newly wed, dismissing them to their first night as husband and wife, Jim found himself needing Bone’s shoulder to lean against as he watched them go, feeling like some sort of proud parent despite his protests against sentimentality.


End file.
